<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Light by rleiena1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743541">New Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleiena1/pseuds/rleiena1'>rleiena1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleiena1/pseuds/rleiena1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you give me just one night, you're gonna see me in a new light.</p><p>Or, when Dick notices Tim, who notices Jason, who notices how annoying Dick is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a few unspoken things everyone knows about the group. One, never play games as girls vs boys cause the girls always end up winning. Two, don't ever mention Terra, especially in front of Garfield or Raven. Three, Roy, Jason, and Kori share the smallest flat, but the best parties are always held there. And four, Dick is always "down to fuck". Unless, your name is Timothy Drake.</p><p>The group had started small of course, as all groups do, centered around Dick, Wally, Garth, and Donna as they bonded when Dick and his roommate, Wally, spent a night accidentally locked in the laundry room with no cell reception with two other dorm residents, Garth and Donna. After that, Garth brought Tula into the group and Donna brought Kyle as Dick brought in Jason, Kori, Roy, and Zatanna. Then came the addition of Victor, Raven, and Garfield from the neighboring college. Over the next two years, the group ebbed and flowed, but by then they had formed a solid friendship that was sure to last a lifetime as they held the coolest parties, did the wildest pranks, and made the most unforgettable memories.</p><p>During their junior year, a small ragtag group of freshman were initiated when Dick brought in Tim. Dick had known Tim since high school when Tim, then a mousey freshman, had been Dick's little shadow. Dick had maintained the close relationship and he introduced Tim to his inner circle without hestation. Pulled into the group with Tim were his hyperactive roommate Bart, and then Jaime and Kon, their hallmates, and Cassie, who was also Donna's cousin. Rose suddenly showed up and no one turned her away.</p><p>The group by then had become notorious in the university for their intelligence, their antics, their attractiveness, and their hookups. Work hard, play hard was an understatement when it came to the group. The freshman learned the unspoken things about the group gradually and the upperclassmen experienced for the first time Dick Grayson turning someone down. Even in his infamous horniest state after downing six shots of tequila and even when that someone was clearly in his league.</p><p>At first it was a running gag, how Dick who had at least made out with everyone from the group, would refuse to even accidentally grind up on Tim. Everyone thought it was hilarious because Tim was "clearly a snack waiting to be unwrapped" (as stated by Jason), but Dick was adamant in his refusal to see him in that way. Dick, who said that there is no such thing as a friend zone, maintained that there were a few people in the world in the 'family zone' and Tim was like a younger brother to him, he could never be like that with him. Then the more cognitzant members picked up on the fact that it wasn't quite a gag to one individual and it became an unspoken thing, because Tim had secretly been in love with Dick for over seven years.</p><p>Dick had been at the center of a few bits of drama over the years, mainly cause he couldn't keep it in his pants, girls and boys alike, but once boundaries were set, he adamantly maintained them. Throughout the group, he was known as loyal and true, but whenever he was a free agent, he was known as the loose cannon. And although to outsiders the interweaving whirlwind of a romance between Dick, Wally, Roy, Jason, and Kori, would seem strange, to most of the group they didn't bat an eye if they saw two of them hooking up. Or two and more of them.</p><p>At first, Tim tried his best to break out of his exiled family zone, or the best a person like Tim could. Afterall, Steph always said he flirted like a dork and once real feelings got involved, he would freeze up even more than the awkward dork he was. And despite all of Tim's little efforts to make Dick see him that way and despite all of Dick's affectionate words and antics towards Tim, they could never cross that line.</p><p>At some point in his pining, Tim and Kon ended up hooking up. Then they hooked up again, and again, until they decided it was worth a shot to start dating. Ater a solid three months of dating, they decided to break things off amicably after the cooling off phase where they realized aside from incredible sexual compatability, they were better off as friends.</p><p>It's now the start of Tim's sophomore year and the party is raging at the usual place, in the tiny shared flat of Roy, Jason, and Kori. It's been two weeks since Kon and him called it off, but Kon has already kind of moved on as the budding romance between him and Cassie is now fully forming. Tim isn't mad or jealous at all, he had been the one to egg Kon to take the first steps after all. But sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking his party juice and watching them flirt and sneak touches is not entertaining for any ex after all.</p><p>Today's party is a bit rowdier than usual as a new group of freshman are here and some older faces showed up to relive some memories before their last year in college is up. Tim can spot Kon's younger brother Jonathan wih Damian, the other 'family zone' member of Dick's as he is Dick's legal brother. He also sees some new seniors, the Hall brothers and a few of Victor's friends from the other college that he has never met yet.</p><p>Tim isn't quite a fan of these larger, louder, gatherings, preferring the typical movie nights or smaller group settings, so he's wondering if he should dip out early and get a head start on some assignments.</p><p>Roy and Kori stumble towards where Tim is sitting at the counter across the almost empty punch bowl. They're the latest monogamous variation out of the group and they spy Tim sulking.</p><p>"Timo-theeee!" Kori squeals as she leans over the counter, crushing her large breasts against him in a fierce hug. "It's okay to sulk, but there are plenty of fish in the sea!!" she says in a motherly fierceness.</p><p>"Urm, it's okay, I'm not really that sulky," Tim manages to wheeze out as Roy listens in while starting to pour themselves drinks. "I'm happy for him, honestly."</p><p>"Then what are you doing here?" Kori asks, receiving her drink from Roy without a look. "Go mingle, meet someone new! I think Garth brought his childhood friend, Jackson, he's a cutie!"</p><p>"And he's hella straight," Roy replies, taking a sip from his drink. His eyes are full of understanding as Roy is a bit more aware of Tim's actual situation, considering they had a heart to heart about their mutual state of pining over one Dick Grayson. In fact, Tim had had similar conversations with Kori and a little bit with Wally at some point. There was something about Dick and red-heads. Tim suddenly remembers Barbara from high school and wonders how she's doing.</p><p>"Well, how about the girl we always see around, Stephanie, that you brought to paint ball that time? What about her?" Kori asks curiously.</p><p>"She's just a friend," Tim replies as Roy mumbles under his breath that she was a demon (she had shot Roy in the crotch on accident, they think). His eyes are momentarily distracted when he sees Kon lean in to whisper in Cassie's ear, his hand placed firmly on her waist. When he looks back at Roy and Kori he's a little exasperated to see the looks of concern. "You guys," he says with a smile. "I'm fine. It's not the end of the world to go through a break-up! And we're still friends, so it's fine!"</p><p>"Well, any break-up is a little hard, Tim," Roy says matter-of-factedly. Before Kori can elbow him for being rude he tacks on, "Just know we're here for you."</p><p>Tim gives them "Tim's once in a full moon smile" (coined by Jason). "Thanks guys. I'll come to you if I need anything, promise." They beam back at him and as they're satisfied that Tim isn't as sulky as before, they stumble back into the main room. Tim follows them with his gaze and he sees them walk past Dick and Wally, who are flirting with each other, Wally pressing up against Dick near the wall against the stairs.</p><p>Tim has to look away quickly to kill the sulkiness and self-deprecation creeping back in and he idly wonders where the the last person of the past menage de cinq is. Speak of the devil, Tim thinks and he watches Jason, looking good with his signature brown leather jacket and the white streak in his hair, walk into the kitchen to find another drink. Jason sees Tim in the corner and he smirks at him as he grabs the good stash of alcohol hidden above the fridge and two shot glasses.</p><p>"Hey short stuff, what are you doing sulking in the corner like that? There's fresh meat out there, go work your charm," Jason says as he steps up to the counter right next to Tim.</p><p>Tim scoffs at two things, first he entered his growth spurt late and gained at least 3 new inches since his freshman year and yet Jason will still not stop calling him variations of short stuff, shawty, Gimli, and Ewok. Tim is of course ignoring the fact that Jason is huge at 6'2". And he scoffs at the idea that he has any charm. He couldn't flirt for his life.</p><p>"Maybe I've just been waiting for you, my prince charming," Tim says in his most deadpan voice and Jason chuckles at his delivery. He pours two full shots of tequila and gives one to Tim. Tim is about to say no, when he decides that maybe it's about time to take part in the cliche of getting drunk to forget about your lost loves. "Why not," he says again in the same tone.</p><p>He takes the shot, they clink, and they knock back the drink like seasoned veterans. Jason takes Tim's shot glass and starts pouring another two out.</p><p>"So, what's eating at you? The ex deciding he doesn't like meat and wants to go back to being vegetarian or the same old love who still can't get his head out of his ass?"</p><p>"How poetic," Tim declares again in the same voice. Jason chuckles again, but his face scrunches in a curious frown.</p><p>"Seriously though, are you still in love with that loose cannon?"</p><p>Tim's silence is all the answer Jason needs and he sighs as he hands Tim another shot. "Man, I thought me and the redheads were hopeless, but at least we've all tapped that."</p><p>Tim usually appreciates Jason's crudeness and usually finds it funny, but he's not sure how he feels about Jason's words. So he knocks back the shot and is almost halfway off the counter when Jason grabs his wrist. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry Tim, you know I'm joking. You know I'm on your side about this," he says earnestly.</p><p>Tim doesn't look at him, but he slides back into his seating position.</p><p>Jason is pouring another set of shots out when he says, "Look Tim, have you tried you know actually confessing? I'm pretty sure Dicky only has a vague inkling. Like a "nobody thought Dumbledore was gay until JK Rowling had to say it", kind of vague."</p><p>"You think I should confess to the guy who said, and I quote, "I can't kiss Tim! It'd be like kissing my younger brother, it's not allowed, I'll go to jail!""</p><p>"Well, that's him seeing you as his sweet, innocent, virginal little duckling."</p><p>"Did he not see Kon take body shots off me in front of everyone at Bart's party?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't think he actually did. Everyone was pretty gone at that point. Also, he kind of refused to acknowledge you two were dating. He would always kind of change the subject or go somewhere else whenever you two were mentioned. Probably cause he went into overprotective brother mode."</p><p>"Okay, fine, but even then, how do you expect me to just turn from a little duckling to a sexy swan?"</p><p>Jason can't help but snort at Tim's analogy. "Well you can start by letting him know. He barely thinks what you had was even a crush, Tim. He has no idea." Jason hands him the third shot.</p><p>They drink it silently and Tim is still mulling over this revelation. "So back to my initial question," Jason says, his voice a bit rougher from the alcohol. "Have you ever thought of confessing?"</p><p>Tim cocks his head in thought. "I just... never thought that I should. I mean, his answers are clear enough to me."</p><p>Jason shakes his head as he pours out a fourth set of shots. "Obviously not clear enough if you're still pining. Face it Tim, you're still holding out on the chance that something might change, but you're not doing anything to change it yourself."</p><p>Before Tim can argue back, Jason hands him the next shot. Tim grabs it with a glower, not sure if he appreciates Jason's bluntness or if it's a case of doctor's orders and exactly what he needed, and he knocks the drink back once more. By this time, the alcohol is starting to hit Tim and he'd never been a good drinker, a fact that the group loves exploiting whenever they played drinking games with him. His heart rate is slightly elevated and he's starting to feel hot under his shirt. Jason is right, Tim needs to stop maintaining the status quo. He needs to start being more... daring. He eyes Jason for a moment in contemplation.</p><p>Tim slowly places the shot glass on the counter, takes a breath and looks Jason straight in his eyes. His tone shifts. "Well, Jason. What are you proposing I do?"</p><p>Jason takes a moment assessing Tim's playful and flirtatious look and then he leans into the counter a bit more, getting closer to Tim. "I wasn't aware I was proposing something," he replies, his voice impossibly an octave lower than his signature growl.</p><p>Tim's feeling really playful and Jason was always harmlessly flirting with him so Tim leans in closer to Jason too, their faces now mere inches from the other. Tim never realized that Jason's eyes actually have a bit of green in them. A mesmerizing mixture of cerulean and emerald. "Fine, maybe <em>I</em> want you to propose something."</p><p>Jason is so close, his jawline is so sharp, and his lips are so full and pouty, how did Tim never notice Jason is drop dead gorgeous. Jason gives Tim a smirk from those nice lips. "Like what?" he whispers back, but Tim can hear it clearly over the club music pumping through the flat.</p><p>Tim's heart is racing. He's never taken the flirting this far before, he's not sure if he's doing it right, but the alcohol in his system is validating his actions. "Something that might... change things," he whispers back.</p><p>He's not sure why they don't pull back or who closes the final distance, he thinks it's Jason, but he's responding back so earnestly he can't be sure. Jason's lips are locked with his and they're so soft and wow, he's so good at kissing, Tim thinks as he wraps his arms around Jason's sturdy shoulders. Jason's large hands are on Tim's knees and he pushes them apart so that he can slip in between them. Tim moans against Jason's mouth when Jason firmly wraps his hands on his hips and easily slides Tim forward on the counter, pulling them closer to each other.</p><p>Tim obediently opens his mouth when he feels Jason's tongue press against him and wow, he's really really good at kissing. Tim slips his hands into Jason's hair, relishing in the softness as Jason starts running his hands over Tim's thighs, thumbs digging in ever so slightly on the inseam of his jeans.</p><p>He suddenly hears catcalls and whistling behind Jason, but instead of being startled and stopping like he usually would, he just continues kissing Jason, opening one eye to see that it's Donna, Kyle, Garfield, and Victor who entered the kitchen, making noises and lewd jokes as Donna takes a quick Snapchat of them.</p><p>Tim is aware enough that he knows tomorrow morning he'll be mortified, but at the moment he's tipsy enough that he merely closes his eye and gives them a middle finger. The four laugh heartily and they retreat from the kitchen with their drinks, throwing safe sex jokes behind them. After they leave, the two finally retreat from each other to get deeper breaths and they open their eyes to take in each other's flushed state.</p><p>"Shit, Tim. I would have done this ages ago if you had given these signs," Jason breathes out, his hand coming up to brush against Tim's bangs. Tim nuzzles his face against Jason's hand.</p><p>"Hm, maybe I wouldn't have given you these signs ages ago," Tim snarks back and Jason laughs leaning in to mouth at Tim's chin.</p><p>"God, you are so cheeky, I swear, you, Raven, and Roy are the fucking sassiest in our group."</p><p>"Um, I think that title goes to you Jay," Tim replies with a scoff.</p><p>"Heh, that's a fact." Jason is suddenly staring earnestly at Tim now and Tim swallows nervously under his gaze. "Do you want to continue, Tim? In... my room? Upstairs? Today? Right now? In this lifetime? On this-"</p><p>"Yes!" Tim replies and he grins at Jason with amusement. "Yes I do."</p><p>"Great," Jason says and he leans in one last time to give Tim a nice deep kiss, before leaning away and letting Tim hop off the counter. He grabs his hand and leads him away from the kitchen and they quickly find the stairs, taking them up towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Ah fuck, Dick thinks as he throws back his head, his hair dragging over the sheets as he groans at the feeling of Wally's throat around his member. The redhead is on his knees, inbetween Dick's as he alternates bobbing up and down and just using his throat when he is against the base. He's already at his limit from the whole night of heavy petting and grinding, so it only takes a few more seconds before he's coming and Wally is expertly swallowing around him. He pulls off with a wet pop and Dick knows through his closed eyelids that his best friend is looking mighty pleased with himself.</p><p>Suddenly, against the deep bass thumping of the music downstairs, they hear a new sound as the doorknob rattles. Wally and Dick look at the door and they see the shadow of two people behind it over the light underneath the door. The doorknob rattles again and Dick relaxes as he hears Jason's voice.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, my door locks like that sometimes."</p><p>"Haha, you should probably get that fixed, Jason."</p><p>While Dick is content to just wait until Jason opens the door, uncaring if he finds them at this state, he's suddenly pulled frantically off the bed by Wally and pushed under the computer desk right next to the bed.</p><p>"What the hell, Wally?" Dick hisses at him as Wally pushes Dick next to him under the desk. The desk is positioned so that the side wooden panels which make the legs are facing the door and the back of the desk is pushed up against the side of the bed. The back of the desk has a small opening and it's tall enough that there are five inches of space between the bed and the top of the desk, so that they can see onto the bed.</p><p>"Shh! Jason is coming!" Wally whispers back earnestly.</p><p>"Yeah so? Who the hell cares?" Dick says back, rebuttoning his pants as he leans on one of the sides of the desk.</p><p>"Well he brought someone up! And I think it's..." Wally trails off in a hushed whisper as finally Jason gets the door open and the room is momentarily flooded with light.</p><p>Dick can't see from his position on the floor so he just leans against the desk and is about to check his phone when the door shuts and the room is cast in relative darkness again. He's about to pop out, but then he looks at Wally and something is a little uncharacteristically off. He's about to whisper again, when Wally suddenly turns to him and his face is the same expression as when he first walked in on Dick with Roy, Jason, and Kori. Dick is suddenly filled with curosity. As quietly as he can, he peeks out from the desk and muffles his gasp of surprise.</p><p>Jason has Tim, his Timothy Drake, pulled flush against him, his hands roving across Tim's back and sides. They're making out, the sounds of kissing suddenly reaching Dick's ears and Dick is simply rendered speechless. Out of anything in the world he could have witnessed, seeing his former fling and his pseudo-little brother making out was probably the least likely on his list.</p><p>Jason is huge compared to Tim's smaller 5' 7" frame and uses that his advantage as he suddenly grabs Tim around the back of his thighs and drags him up so Tim can hook his legs around him. Jason walks a few steps and falls forward onto his bed, making Tim huff out a breathy laugh as Jason lands on top of him. There's a momentary pause as Tim and Jason shimmy up higher on the bed until they're almost directly in line with Dick and Wally's field of vision. Then Jason drops his face and the two are making out again and Dick can see how Jason is obviously slipping his tongue deep into Tim's mouth and Tim is taking it all with small moans of appreciation.</p><p>"Hm, what do you want, Tim?" Jason whispers in the dark, but it carries into Dick's straining ears. Tim is peppering Jason's neck with kisses, pulling his brown leather jacket off his shoulders to reveal the black t-shirt underneath and his well toned arms.</p><p>"Hm, I dunno. I can suck you," Tim replies huskily and Dick is shocked to his core again at Tim's forwardness.</p><p>Jason gives a charming laugh and squeezes Tim's hip as he grins down at him. "I won't say no to that." They quickly get Jason's jacket off and Jason pulls up on his knees to start unbuckling his belt and his jeans. Tim takes that moment to grab Jason's hips and he pushes against them while turning until Jason is on his back in Tim's old position. Jason sheds his t-shirt and Tim takes up a new position in between Jason's firm and thick thighs and he helps to lower his jeans until Jason's tight black briefs show his straining cock. Tim has a sexy mischevious look and he mouths the outline of Jason through the cotton as he smirks up at him. Jason is equally amused and he lowers one of his arms to stroke the back of Tim's head while moving the other one to prop behind him to raise his head to watch him better.</p><p>There's a bit more teasing from Tim until Jason flexes his bicep and squishes Tim to his crotch impatiently, making Tim laugh cutely. He finally grabs the top of Jason's briefs and pulls it over him until his cock springs out, fully erect. Dick thinks Tim should be shocked or have some reaction to Jason's size, but he doesn't even bat an eye as he pulls his lips expertly over his teeth and sucks Jason into his mouth. Jason gives a groan that Dick wants to mirror and everyone watches enraptured as Tim starts bobbing up and down, his other hand twisting expertly on what he can't fit.</p><p>Jason is exhibiting all his usual signs of arousal, his abs are fluttering as his muscles tense in pleasure and he keeps biting and sucking in his lower lip as he watches Tim. His handsome face is flushed and he's watching Tim suck him and lick the tip with fire in his eyes. He can usually last long, but Dick can tell he's reaching his limit quicker than usual.</p><p>"Ugh, Tim I'm gonna come," he says and in the heat of the moment, he grabs a fistful of Tim's longer hair and pulls. Tim rises up off Jason with a loud gasp and he licks his lip to disperse the pre-cum and spit there as he pumps Jason's cock more quickly. Jason's powerful hips thrust three times until he comes with a nice deep groan, his arm flexing as he tries not grip Tim's hair too tightly.</p><p>Jason takes a few seconds to catch his breath as Tim takes his time pressing light kisses over Jason's hips, his hand lazily pumping him still. Then he leans over and grabs a tissue, cleaning up the pearly white clinging to his abs and handing another one for Tim to wipe his hands.</p><p>After grabbing the dirty tissues and tossing them in the general direction of the trash bin, Jason hauls Tim up with a fistful of his t-shirt and then they're rolling over to put Tim underneath him, his biceps straining as he keeps his weight off the younger male. He grabs the hem of Tim's t-shirt and pulls it off him, throwing it somewhere behind him. He lowers his head and mouths at Tim's nipple and the sound that comes out Tim's mouth seems to shock them both (and the other two in the room). Jason gives his charming laugh again and roughly licks across it and Tim is bucking his hips, trying to get more contact on his groin. Jason makes his way down leisurely, kissing across Tim's chest and stomach and finally unzipping and exposing Tim. He's not as teasing as Tim was as he gathers the pre-cum and starts stroking him in a firm grip. He glances up at Tim and when he can see Tim's approval, he lowers himself and wraps his full lips around the head. Tim is making these nice sounds, ones that sound better than porn and Jason approves of them with responding groans around him.</p><p>Tim's eyes are closed and his face is turned towards Dick. He has never seen that kind of expression on Tim's face and it's highly erotic. There's something about the way Tim's usual prim and proper aristocratic features are twisted in pleasure, the furrowing of his brows, his long dark lashes hovering over his high cheekbones, and the way his lips are so lewdly gasping. His hair is getting tangled in the bed as he squirms and his hands are grasping the sheets so tightly the knuckles are a ghostly white in the semi-darkness. Finally he seems to reach his climax as his back arches from the bed and he gives a soft cry. Jason pulls away and milks Tim through it and pearly white drops splatter across Tim's flat and taut stomach.</p><p>They're both coming down from their high and they grin at each other, their faces flushed and their hair messy. Jason grabs another tissue from the bed table and wipes down Tim's stomach and some stray cum in his hands.</p><p>"I'm hungry now, wanna go make some bagel bites?" Jason asks as he hikes his jeans back up and throws on his t-shirt. Tim lies there for a second, admiring the muscles in Jason's back pulling against his skin through his motions.</p><p>"I won't say no to that," Tim repeats back and Jason laughs as he helps Tim get his shirt from the floor. They dress quickly and leave the room even quicker.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Only a few seconds after Tim and Jason leave the room, Dick is in full panic mode while Wally is guffawing in shock and glee.</p><p>"That was wrong, we shouldn't have watched!"</p><p>"It's fine, it's not like we were taking a video!"</p><p>"But still, I feel like Tim wouldn't have wanted that."</p><p>"No, he wanted the D is what he wanted"</p><p>Dick slaps Wally's arm. "Wally. I'm being serious, maybe we should have left."</p><p>"Dude, we couldn't have left without being caught," Wally replies as he throws his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Trust me, I'm sure he'd rather live on in ignorance. He'd be horrified if we told him, he wouldn't speak to us for months probably."</p><p>"Well, you're right, but-"</p><p>"Also, what if we had ruined something new between Jason and Tim if we had left in the middle. Yeah, what if we ended up ruining the moment?"</p><p>Dick doesn't reply and he doesn't like the feeling that he feels from hearing that statement. He knows that he doesn't like the thought of ruining anything potential between Jason and Tim, and yet... He feels something else simmering... A darker feeling that he hasn't felt in awhile and it's not related to ruining anything. In fact, the thought of ruining it is making him feel conflicted when he thinks about it more.</p><p>"Trust me Dick, I won't tell anyone, so it'll be fine."</p><p>"All right... As long as you don't tell anyone, I don't want to ruin anything for Tim or Jason." He's still feeling conflicted over that statement.</p><p>"Yeah for sure. Speaking of... They were so compatible! Oh my god, did you see when Tim was taking it, ungh, man, had I known, am I right?"</p><p>Dick tampers down the flare of anger as he knows Wally is just kidding. At least, he better be just kidding. "You're a fucking mess, Wally, I don't know why I'm known as the slutty one."</p><p>"I'm all bark, no bite, honey."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was a one shot that turned into some multi-chapter thing. Also I am having a hard time choosing my end pairings hm, after writing this I'm contemplating my endings now... Leave a comment and maybe I'll be swayed or stay my course, we'll see! Either way, thanks for reading, leave a comment, I think this work will wrap up pretty quickly (fingers crossed). Also I didn't bother tagging everyone that will show up in the story, but you'll see other characters pop up here and there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three days since the party and Dick and Tim are having their usual study session at the local cafe. Both of them are taking an advanced information technology class, something Dick is taking as a senior to pick up some new skills before he applies to the police training academy back home in Gotham. Tim is taking it as a sophomore as he'd already placed out of the pre-requistive classes. Roy is in their class too, but he usually just showed up for exam days and left it at that.</p><p>While a few buzzworthy things had happened over that weekend, with Cassie and Kon becoming official, Damian, Jon, and a few others unofficially joining their group, and Kyle being knocked out at the party so everyone had drawn penises on him with Kori's henna tatoo pen, the snapchat Donna sent to their group had caught most of the attention.</p><p>The video had shown Tim sitting on the counter with Jason up against him and Tim flicking off Donna as she expertly zoomed into their faces pressed together. She'd embellished the video with a large caption of: "OUR BAD BOY CORRUPTING OUR BABY BOY".</p><p>Their group chat had blown up throughout the night with the loudest being Kori who responded with a "I KNEW IT!!" and a flurry of "kissy face" emojis. Everyone had something to say in response and someone had taken a screenshot of the video at the moment Tim was flicking off the camera and sent it to the group with a heart around them and sparkle animations.</p><p>Wally feigned ignorance and responded with the "blushing face" emoji and joined in on the banter and true to his word, didn't say a peep about what he saw in Jason's bedroom. Dick realized belatedly that his lack of response was probably weird and quickly just sent a "crying while laughing" emoji as his only reaction. He hoped people would look past his unusual lack of response as that was his de facto emoji to everything.</p><p>Jason had said nothing until he responded with a "winky face" emoji to Donna's text: "Jason what are your intentions for our Timmy". That had blown up the group chat again with racuous laughter and jokes and a fight between Bart and Roy on who would officiate the wedding.</p><p>The only person who hadn't responded was Tim himself (and Raven who never responded and who probably never even read them, she would get the details unprompted from Garfield anyway). Tim had stayed mute the entire few days while everyone was taking turns making jokes and coming up with garish couple names for him and Jason. Everyone knew he was taking things in stride though as Kon had posted a snapchat of Tim the next day, looking bored and flicking off the camera once more as Kon wrote the caption: "Follow @TheDraken for his soft porn debut!!"</p><p>Through all the responses though it was clear that no one except for the four who had been there had any idea of how far Jason and Tim had gotten and they all thought it was a spur of the moment make out session with no intention of it leading anywhere, to the dismay of Kori. Everyone was encouraging (in their own teasing way), but Tim and Jason didn't kiss and tell and they kept their hook up a secret.</p><p>In the midst of all this, Dick had received a text from Garth privately asking him if he was okay. When Dick asked about what, Garth had responded if he was okay about Jason and Tim. When Dick asked why he wouldn't be okay with it, Garth had started responding in what seemed like a very long text (Dick had seen the texting ellipsis) before he stopped and then Garth had just sent back a "okay, nvm i'm gonna drop it if you're okay".</p><p>To be honest, Dick probably wasn't okay. He was one of the most active texters in the group chat, he would always be sending memes and asking questions about mundane things like traffic and whether he should get a vanilla latte or a mocha that day, and he hadn't sent more than two texts throughout the week, a fact that he hoped people chalked up to his load of difficult classes. He had been thinking about the implications of Jason and Tim and just how shocked he felt about the whole thing. In fact, sitting across from Tim, he is still thinking about it!</p><p>It just felt like it came like a curve ball out of nowhere, Jason and Tim were both on the quieter side of the group and if they could choose, they'd keep to themselves. Of course the two of them had been adopted by extroverts (Roy plus Kori and then Kon plus Bart), so they were always showing up to everything. However, Dick had always been under the impression that they'd clashed in some way. In fact, the first time they'd met, when Dick had introduced Tim to the group, Jason had made it a point to call him "a little Ewok" which Dick could tell Tim had immediately hated.</p><p>Not to mention Dick had a weird history with Jason, so seeing him getting intimate with someone else right in front of him made him feel... weird. It almost felt like watching a re-run of a nostalgic movie he'd always watched and disappointed that he wasn't feeling the same way about it.</p><p>With Tim, he had felt like he was watching an old movie and then getting shocked that there were scenes in it that he didn't remember. As close as they were, Tim hadn't exactly been too open about his sexuality and it'd come as a small surprise when Dick realized Tim was bi at the university.</p><p>Looking up, Dick watches Tim and contemplates whether he can broach the subject about him and Jason. Jason is Dick's ex, he'd think Tim would want to talk to him about it. But as far as Dick's knowledge should be, Tim and Jason had just had a spur of the moment drunk makeout session. Plus, with Jason and Dick's history, nobody was willing to bring up the can of worms that was their past and everyone just quickly swept it under the rug.</p><p>He sighs quietly under his breath as he decides not to bring it up for today. Dick always looked forward to his alone time with Tim. He was a nice reminder of Gotham and the closeness they had developed always made Dick feel warm and relaxed around him. Which is how he felt with most of the group, but with Tim and especially with how long they'd known each other, Dick felt like he could say anything and not be judged. </p><p>He watches Tim press a hand against his mouth and chuckle to himself and he frowns. Tim throughout the hour had been constantly on his phone, getting texts from someone and laughing under his breath as he texted them back, a small smile always on his face.</p><p>"Who're you texting," Dick asks, but he has an inkling on who it is.</p><p>"Oh, just Jason," Tim replies and Dick is right.</p><p><em>Just</em> Jason, Dick says internally in a sarcastic tone. "Hey, Tim, what's the answer to this question," he says as he pushes his textbook towards the other. Finally, Tim puts down his cell and leans closer to Dick as he purses his lips to read the text.</p><p>The next hour, Tim doesn't look at his phone once as the two of them are locked in a friendly debate about data privacy, with Dick debating about the merits of law authorities having access to encrypted data and Tim being very much against government use of user data. They're passing the time amicably, when Tim checks his watch and starts to bring their conversation to a close.</p><p>"I'm gonna head out now, gotta go back home and drop my stuff off," Tim says as he starts packing.</p><p>"Drop your stuff off for what?" Dick asks as he starts to arrange his books as well. He doesn't have anything to do after, he thinks that he and Wally could continue playing the new game they bought.</p><p>"Gonna go see a matinee movie with Jason."</p><p>"Uh, is it just you two?" he asks, but he has another inkling on the answer.</p><p>"Yeah," Tim replies and while Dick is peeved that he's right, Tim turns to him with a smile. "Why? Do you wanna come?"</p><p>"Um, what are you watching," he asks and he internally curses as he couldn't care less about what they were watching, they could be watching a silent film for all he cared. No, scratch that, he wouldn't sit and watch a silent film unless he was getting paid.</p><p>"The Favourite. It's supposed to be really good, the performances are critically acclaimed." Tim gives Dick a rueful smile. "Though, I don't think it's really your style."</p><p>Dick definitely prefers action or a crime drama, but he nods anyways and gives Tim a smile. "Yeah! I'd love to come!"</p><p>Tim beams back. "Okay! Well, we're meeting at the university theater at 4PM." Tim finishes packing and the both of them leave the cafe as Tim heads towards the bus stop and Dick heads to his bicycle. "I'll see you then!" Tim calls out with a wave. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Jason is already at the theater when Dick and Tim get there. He's dressed in combat boots, some old faded jeans, and a green hoodie with a tan bomber jacket over it. When he sees Dick arrive, he scowls. "What's Dick doing here? He actually came?"</p><p>"Yeah, I texted you that he was coming!"</p><p>"Oh, I thought you were kidding," Jason replies back. He gives Dick a side-eye. "Dickie would never watch this kind of movie in a million years."</p><p>Dick takes the insult in stride and wraps a friendly arm around Jason's shoulders. Jason is huge, so Dick has to reach up a bit to get his arm around them, but he's always managed before. "Aw Jason, I'm always up for being cultured by my two favorite nerds!"</p><p>Jason half-heartedly tries to throw off Dick's arm. "Get the fuck off me, I don't want your dumbass germs to stop me from enjoying the movie."</p><p>"Hey! I watched all those stupid arthouse movies you made me watch!"</p><p>"If you mean sleep through when you say watch, then yes, you did watch them."</p><p>Tim is listening to them with an amused look on his face as he picks up their tickets. Together, they make their way into the theater as Dick and Jason continue to banter, Tim chiming in once or twice with a jab at either one of them.</p><p>Dick grabs popcorn and a drink and together they walk into the theater. There are few people scattered here and there, but overall it's pretty empty.</p><p>"Where are our seats, Tim?" Jason asks as he responds to a text to Roy.</p><p>"Uh... G12-G14," Tim answers, squinting at the tickets in the low theater light. Jason starts to make his way down the aisle, his focus split between texting and finding their seats.</p><p>They're at the seats when Jason finishes responding to his text and when he turns and sees Dick right behind him, Dick can tell that he's annoyed. His eyes flicker to Dick and then behind him to Tim who's leaning down to read the numbers on the seats.</p><p>"Uh, can you switch with me?" Jason asks quietly.</p><p>Dick smiles at Jason in confusion, "Why? I have the popcorn, I should sit in the middle."</p><p>Before Jason can respond, Tim is taking a seat and Dick plops down next to him. Jason looks conflicted and looks like he's about to move around Dick, but when he sees Tim place his jacket in the empty seat next to him, he surrenders with a huff and sits down heavily.</p><p>The movie plays, but afterwards Dick for the life of him will not remember what it was about. Maybe that was due to the fact that not even fifteen minutes in, he'd conked out with his head against Tim's shoulder. He woke with a jolt when the lights came on and tried to gain his bearing as Tim laughed at his groggy face. Tim's jacket is placed neatly over him and he gives it back to him with a goofy grin.</p><p>"Oh god, that was so boring," Dick says immediately upon leaving the theater. </p><p>Tim laughs, "I told you it wasn't your style!"</p><p>Jason rolls his eyes, "Unless there's an explosion every thirty seconds, Dick won't pay attention."</p><p>"Hey not true! I like movies without explosions!"</p><p>"Pixar movies don't count."</p><p>Dick tackles Tim and gives him a noogie to Tim's exasperation. "Sorry, I'm not a film geek like you!"</p><p>They're making their way back to the bus station, when suddenly Jason peels away from them. The annoyed look on his face is there again and he turns to acknowledge Tim.</p><p>"Hey sorry, I uh... gotta go." He takes a short glance at Dick, eyes the arm he has wrapped tightly around Tim's shoulders and he huffs. "I got some stuff I need to do." He raises an eyebrow at Tim. "Well, text me."</p><p>Dick watches him go and can tell from the stiff shoulders that Jason is annoyed. Well, he's always been used to Jason being annoyed at him.</p><p>"He didn't seem in a good mood just now, do you think he's okay?" Tim asks gently as he watches Jason walk away towards his motorcycle.</p><p>Dick squeezes the arm around Tim's shoulder again. "He'll be fine, let's grab some dinner. I'm starving from the boredom you two made me suffer."</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes at Dick again. "I <em>told</em> you it wasn't your style. You didn't even look it up when I told you the title."</p><p>Dick shrugs, "Eh, I just wanted to tag along is all." Before Tim can inquire any further, Dick points at the upcoming bus. "Come on, let's go to Hal's Diner, get some cheesesteaks and peach cobblers."</p><p>Hal's Diner is a staple of the group and they found many a nights lounging at the huge table in the back, usually occupied by them, as they got fries on the house from Hal himself. So when Dick and Tim stroll into the diner, they're met with familiar greetings and they slide comfortably into a booth and shout their orders to Kelly behind the counter who gives them a thumbs-up.</p><p>"It's really funny, I didn't think Damian would remember me, but he does! He saw me at the party with Kon and he was like 'Hello Drake' in such a sour mood, it's almost like I killed his cat or something," Tim cackles as he relays the memory to Dick.</p><p>Dick chuckles as he can totally picture Damian with his scowl. He'd always made it a mission of his to make Dami and Tim get along, but Dami was the type to choose who he bonded with and for some reason he vehemently opposed to being Tim's friend. Dick thinks Dami has a crush and is pulling Tim's pigtails and Tim always responds with horror at the thought.</p><p>"It's nice to have both of you here with me! Best senior year I can ask for!"</p><p>Tim grumbles into his peach cobbler. "God, I swear he's gonna scheme to get me expelled or something once you leave."</p><p>"Hehe, reminds me of when he tried to boot you from my highschool grad party. I don't know how he got Alfred to believe you had hired strippers for me."</p><p>Tim laughs with a pained cringe, "Oh god, you remember that?"</p><p>"Of course, I remember that. I'm glad I found out before he could give you a talking to and send you home."</p><p>"Eh, you wouldn't have missed me, there were so many people there."</p><p>"Nonsense, I would have ran out of my own party to find you." It's something that Dick would say in the regular. Afterall he's always been a very affectionate person, one who doesn't mince words on how much he cares about his friends. But the way Tim smiles to himself in pleasure at his words, it makes Dick feel pleased with himself as well. At seeing Tim's flush, suddenly he can't help but think of the other night and Dick hurriedly looks away at remembering the flush of Tim's cheeks as he laid sprawled on the bed. </p><p>Dick had always thought Tim was cute, in like a bunny hamster teddy bear kind of way. He still remembers 13 year old Tim like yesterday, with round eyes and small shoulders that barely fit his t-shirt as he asked Dick if they could hang out or play basketball or go on a drive together. But when had Tim grown up and filled out? Dick could objectively say everyone in the group was attractive in their own way, they were "the fittest and the flyest" as Donna would love to say. Tim was one of the more unique looking ones, his leaner build, long hair, dark lashes, and full lips making him look like a high end male model. The type that would pose with funky sunglasses and long scarves. </p><p>Dick knew Tim was attractive in theory, but he had never really seen Tim that way. Tim was just his dorky underclassmen who once threw up at his own birthday party cause of the amount of attention he was getting. Tim was interesting, funny, and smart, but Dick would never consider Tim to have a lot sex appeal, right? Enough for even <em>Jason</em> to be interested?</p><p>Dick shakes his head from his thoughts and tries to remove his brain from any thoughts of inspecting Tim in that way. But it's hard when his eyes keep flickering to Tim's lips or peeking at Tim's collarbones under his shirt. Ugh, my brain is always in the gutter isn't it, Dick thinks to himself in exasperation.</p><p>When they're finished and it's dark, Hal's Diner is only a few minutes walk from the apartment Tim shares with Bart and Kon so as they leave, Dick waves off Tim's gripes and walks him to his place. They'd spent almost the full day together and Dick is kind of happy about that. It'd been a fun day and he appreciates the quieter one on one moments between being with such a rowdy and large group.</p><p>When they reach Tim's place, Dick walks Tim up to his door. "Haha, this feels like a date," Tim jokes as he turns to Dick to wave good night.</p><p>Dick chuckles as he leans back his weight on his heels. "Well, you know what happens at the end of the date right?" he asks in a teasing voice and a cheeky wink.</p><p>Tim watches Dick carefully, but Dick can see the twinkle of a challenge in his eyes. "Yeah? What happens Dick?" he asks with a little smile.</p><p>Usually, Dick would now probably ruffle Tim's hair or give him a good hug, but there's something sparkling in Tim's eye that Dick is noticing for the first time. He hesitates, but before he can make any wild choices, his body just moves in auto-pilot and he raises a large hand to ruffle Tim's head like always. At his actions, Tim's face turns into a pout and that just about melts Dick's heart and he can't help but give a loud laugh at how predictable they are.</p><p>"Bye, Tim." And Dick decides to be spontaneous and he leans forward and pecks Tim on the cheek. It's something he would usually do with his other friends, an affection almost everyone in the group is used to, but he's somehow never placed one on Tim. His skin is soft and cool where Dick presses his lips against, but as he leans away, he knows that it must be warm now as Tim is blushing bright red. The younger male's lips are open in shock and his blue eyes look even bluer as his face starts to color in embarassment. Hm okay he's cute, Dick determines. He gives him his patented 1000-watt smile as he backs away from the apartment, heading back towards the road. </p><p>Today, Dick can finally admit that Tim is cute. And not in a younger brother kind of way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay super late, but this fic is alive I swear. Also using emojis in a story feels trashy but that's the state of the world, let's deal with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>